From the Blog of Louis Tillman
Authorities have confiscated this information from the house of Drew and Linda Tillman. These are known to be the last written words of there late son Louis. There son is a suspected victim of a serial killer in the northeast area. These words were recorded from Louis’s computer they were originally to be posted on his online blog. But instead were taken by police evidence March 17, 2011 4:36pm Oh my god I cant believe its finally here the day my parents leave for an entire weekend. This shits gonna be crazy. 2 days to myself hell yeah. My girl Lucy’s coming over and were probably gonna You know (Wink, Wink) lol. Ya so something totally weird happened to me today. The police came to my door with a flyer. Apparently there’s some kinda’ killer or something in the area Im soooooooooo…. Scared. Ya so ill be on the lookout but there’s no need to worry its probably just some bullshit. Okay ill be back later followers Cya! This was the first and least shocking of the posts that were posted the night of March 17 2011 Louis’s account was inactive for at least 2 hours after this. The next post was released ant 6:04pm it stated the following March 17, 2011 6:04pm Okay finally my parents are gone. All by myself now. Lucy’s not supposed to be here for a few hours so I guess ill just listen to music or watch TV for a while. God Im bored. March 17, 2011 6:15pm Ya so some douche keeps knocking on my damn door and when I get it he’s gone. Its probably some sort of 12 year old trying to act tough. If I catch that kid im gonna kick his ass! Okay now that that’s out the way I gotta figure out what im gonna do IM SOOOOOO BORED! March 17, 2011 8:39pm Okay im legit getting scared its dark outside and the knocks a still happening . Im getting scared and im getting pissed so Ya. Plus lucy should have been here by now and im also worried about that. I keep calling her but she wont pick up. Anyone who has her number if you could call her and see if she’s mad at me im worried. These next posts were removed from the website due to the graphic nature of the text and also because of the ongoing criminal investigation March 17, 2011 10:54pm That is it I am calling the fucking police. The knocks actually stopped for about an hour and now there back so what the fuck I am horrified The 911 call was recorded and taken by authorities and all things were in order although there was a distinct amount of fear in Louis’s voice. A knocking could be heard in the background March 17, 2011 11:14pm SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. There was just one of the fucking knocks at the window next to my computer. I saw his face I don’t know him im never seen him in my life. He is certainly no fuckin’ 12 year old kid… Oh shit man the flyer the flyer That fuckin flyer that’s the guy on the flye rs. Where the fuck are the police! Where the fuck is Lucy! Im so fucking scared right now! !! The police arrived at his house at around 11:20pm and found nothing out of order. The police records show that no criminal charges were recorded other than a small case of mischief. '' March 17, 2011 11:40pm WHAT THE FUCK the fuckin police came an they said that there was nothing was out of the ordinary!!! that’s bullshit I know what I say I saw him I fucking saw him. There is no god damn way that that was just a bunch of fuckin’ kids it just cant be. March 17, 2011 12:55pm The knockings back! The knockings back! Why is this happening to me WHY!!! What the fuck did I do! I’ve been a good person! Sure I have a few flaws but who the fuck doesn’t please god why is this happening to me WHY!!! ''This next post was never finished and we saw that he was writing this at the time of his death. We are aware of this due to the fact that it was never published to the site nor did he stop writing at a logical place March 18, 2011 1:05am Im hearing sounds different sounds its not knocking its not its like stepping please be in my head please please please be in my head. Oh my god stepping its him its him. He’s in my fucking house. No he cant be its all in my head right oh god I hope so. NO NO its not in my head he’s here I can tell Please god I don’t wanna die im so young I don’t deserve this oh god no he’s getting closer please hel…… The message was on the screen ending abruptly as you can see. Louis Tillman was found in a puddle of his own blood stabbed only in non fatal areas of his body. Both of his Achilles tendons were slashed making him incapable of walking. His right index finger was missing. The injuries match a strand of 14 other murders in the Northeast area of the United States. When the authorities questioned Lucy about why she was not at the residence, she explained that she left her cell phone at home when she went to visit her mother in the hospital. These messages were released with the full consent of the Tillman family Category:Reality Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment